I Promise
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: TOKKA WEEK DAY 7: PROMISE- A week since Sozin's Comet, Sokka has to tell Toph something. But he has some trouble finding the words. And what's with the weird voice in his head? Hush voice! Songfic to 'Why Don't You Kiss Her' by Jesse McCartney.


**TOKA WEEK DAY 7: PROMISE- I'm sorry this is late. I was in a bad mood yesterday and completely forgot to do this. This is also a songfic to one of my favorite songs **_**Why Don't You Kiss Her? **_**by Jesse McCartney. So here's **_**I Promise**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the song **_**Why Don't You Kiss Her?**_**.**

It had been a week since we defeated Lose Lord Ozai. We were all at Iroh's teashop in Ba Sing Se, _The Jasmine Dragon. _Aang and Katara had recently came in from the balcony, goofy smiles on their faces and holding hands. Note to self: Have a _long _talk with Aang later and keep my machete handy. I was sitting at Iroh's desk, watching the scene before me. It was hard to believe the war finally ended and everything was right in the world. Well, almost right. I had just broken up with Suki while Aang and Katara were on the balcony. I know what your thinking _"ZOMG! YOU BROKE UP WITH SUKI?!" _Well, yeah I did. Why? Well maybe I don't want to tell you, did you ever think of that?! Wait don't go, I'll tell. See, there's this other girl I like. Who? Ummm, I don't really want to tell-it's Toph! There, I said it, my conscience is clear. Or it will be once I tell Toph.

"Toph, can I talk to you in private?" I asked. Toph looked up from her eat not far from me, a curious look in her eyes.

"Sure," she said. She followed me onto the balcony Katara and Aang vacated not to long ago. I leaned against the railing, my stomach twisting into knots. This shouldn't be too hard. Toph and I are best friends. I can tell her anything.

"What's got you so nervouse Snoozles?" she asked.

_We're the best of friends and we share our secrets_

_She knows everything that is on my mind_

How was I suppose to tell her how I felt? It was Toph for crying out loud. I had thought this all out before I went to sleep last night. And now all that went out the window.

_Oh_

_Lately something's changed, as I lie awake in my bed_

_A voice here inside my head softly says_

_Why don't you kiss her? _said a little voice in my head_, Why don't you tell her? Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide? 'Cause she'll never know if you never show the way you feel inside._

Okay, why is the voice in my head rhyming. But it was right.

"There's something I need to tell you," I said.

"What is it?" Toph asked. I took a deep breath.

"Remember when we were dangling off the airship during the battle?" I asked.

"How can I forget?" she said, "I was dangling hundreds of feet over the ground."

"You know I wouldn't of let you fall?" I said, hesitantly putting my hand over hers.

_Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move_

_Just a touch and we could cross the line_

"Yeah," said Toph slowly. I felt her hand twitch under mine. I was about to let it go before she intertwined her fingers with mine. Okay, this was going good.

"I promise to always protect you," I said, "Even when you don't want it little Ms. Independent Female." Toph punched my arm playfully with her free hand. But I grabbed her hand and pulled her close to me, wrapping my arms around her small waist. Her hands rested against my chest.

_Oh_

_Every time she's near I wanna never let her go_

_Confess to her what my heart knows_

_Hold her close_

"S-Sokka, what are you doing?" Toph asked.

"I thought I was going to lose you," I whispered into her hair.

_Why don't you kiss her? _said that voice again._ Why don't you tell her? Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide? 'Cause she'll never know if you never show the way you feel inside._

Okay, someone shut that voice up, I'm having a moment!

"Sokka, why are you acting so weird?" she asked. I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't find my voice. I kept thinking_ What would you say? I wonder would she just turn away. Or would she promise me that she's here to stay?_

I have to stop stalling. But I can't help asking myself all these questions.

_  
It hurts me to wait_

_I keep asking myself_

_  
Why don't you kiss her? _said the voice again (can someone shut that voice up?)_ (Tell her you love her) Why don't you tell her? (Tell her you need her) Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide? 'Cause she'll never know if you never show the way you feel inside. Why don't you kiss her? (Why don't you kiss her?)_

I lifted her chin with my finger. A light blush dusted her cheeks, confusion in her silver-blue eyes.

"Sokka?" she asked, "What are you-" but her question was cut off as I leaned down and captured her lips with mine (Ha, take that voice in my head). I felt her body tense at first, but then she relaxed, wrapping her arms around my neck. We parted due to lack of air, our foreheads resting against each other.

"So, what was that for?" Toph asked. And then I said the three words that I had been holding in for so long.

"I love you." Toph punched my arm again, then threw her arms around my neck.

"I love you too," she said. Was that tears I heard in her voice. It didn't matter. I hugged her tightly and promised to myself that I would never let anything hurt her. I knew Toph was a strong girl, but I couldn't help having this feeling of wanting to protect her. I promise that I will always protect her.

**There's **_**I Promise**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
